custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Starscream7/BIONICLE: Universe Story!!!!!
The story serial for BIONICLE: Universe has officially begun! Stay tuned to this blog post at least two or three times a week for additions to the story! 'Please note that there are some minor and major differences in the story than in the film. ' Enjoy Reading! "Here we go - a Journey long awaited, and an Adventure long forgotten." --Toa Tahu, BIONICLE: Universe Prologue "Elements, swirling energies, forests, everything is ancient. Sacred, protected, forbidden, a world, long lost. Power, darkness, and a craving for destruction, the Makuta. Above and beyond all, life. Life. A term used to describe all of us. Not thought by other races to belong to ours, life crawls through the most tiny cracks, bringing hope everywhere. To us, and to others - yet life belongs to two things. Our God, Mata Nui, and a mask, the Kanohi Ignika. One sentient, one an object, both ancient, long cast away, possibly never to be seen again. I am Toa Tahu. A Hero, that is how I am recognized, but I am truly what seems to be the head of a final hope to resurrect the shattered emblems of our race. Emblems, yet only ones that are good, alongside the Great Spirit, Mata Nui. If only Makuta Teridax wouldn't have changed, wouldn't have become so dangerous to others, such a threat, than maybe this wouldn't have happened. All that I know is that he must pay for his crimes. The Cold War of Spherus Magna was an enormous impact on our society, and our guardians were defeated. The Great Beings had a single goal: to save us all. Some exiled, from hope, and those who couldn't find it - they fought for it. They fought to live. They fought for their rights. They fought for life. The building blocks of us all. Biomechanical beings, pulled in a chain of harmony - yet a chain rattled and disturbed. Now, the hopes of of our race lie in ruins - yet we will do anything to repair it. " "Here we go - a Journey long awaited, and an Adventure long forgotten." Location: Spherus Magna A metal claw moved through the fertile soil in the Arena Iconox. The three claws displayed on it met together after a handful of the soil was clutched. The lonesome Agori looked up at the sky, as if he was waiting for something to come down. He looked off in the near distance, as the fight raged on. Glatorian battled each other, weapons of all kinds swinging violently through the air. Swipes were trades with blades, and shields were bashed with pleasure. The sound of metal screeching up against metal sent shivers down the Agori's smooth spine. The sound of bolts grinding against the pushing force of larger and more powerful beings was truly an eerie thing to hear - as well as the sound ''and sight ''of these nuts and bolts shooting out of their place, allowing armor to slide off of the now vulnerable Glatorian. The Agori knew that this was no park to be playing in. However, he was no child. He was a worker from secret tunnles underneath Roxtus. Skrall warriors never knew and still don't know of the underground workers, harvesting precious metals used for something - yet the Agori didn't know much as to what it was. No matter what it could be, the plan that anyone could currently have could be shattered under the might of the war that was ocurring. "But why sit around?" the Agori asked himself. "Why act like this when such things are happening?" The Agori began to stand up, metal sinews and muscles moving skillfully. Stretching out far, the Agori stood tall - around twenty-five feet tall. Yet this was no match for the size of the arena's walls, which stretched out hundreds of feet in length and stood several hundred feet tall. The Agori looked at the exit of the Arena. His sensors scanned his surroundings before he began walking toward the giant gate. Sinews moved again as he began walking. Suddenly, the ground behind the innocent Agori erupted - and a giant creature with tentacles shot out halfway. Outspread wings waved around, sending the Agori hurtling off of his feet with the massive gales produced. Than, behind the Agori, the ground exploded some more. Cracks formed - and more tentacles shot out. Now on the ground and crawling away slowly, the Agori was horrified. At that moment, a tentacle grasped his legs. Violently, it flung him back and began to crush him. A sinister cackle came from under the crack in the ground. Viewing the Agori, bolts showered down onto the tentacles as he was crushed into oblivion. The tentacles retreated back into the ground. Shifting, metal plates could be heard sliding past others. The ground erupted again - this time, a sandstorm of dust was spewed everywhere. An armored ship rapidly hovered out of the large crack. On it was an oval-shaped cockpit. In mere moments, millions of tiny iron shards slid past each other, and finally, revealing a black and green figure inside. The figure sprung out onto the ships deck, as it was suspended in the air in auto-pilot mode. The figure slid his claws back up his arm, and claw-like hands grasped the handles of a missile launcher on the deck. These missiles soon met the Arena's fence, blasting a large hole in it. The ship retracted its tentacles into small vessles on its side. Each time one went in, there were two clicking sounds and a hissing once they were finally stored. The ship sped out the gaping hole in the Arena's fencing. The figure on the deck continued firing missiles at the beings below, causing massive craters to appear in the ground. To many, it seemed like the end of the world. Yet to be exact, it might as well have been. Hope was being lost - and as much as they wanted it restored, it wasn't coming back so quickly. Settling differences with the opponents wasn't going to help. War had to come to fruition, for the most intelligent Glatorian suspected that war would help them succeed in winning something: a liquid. Energized Protodermis, both a rare and a dangerous material. To Be Continued ... Category:User:Starscream7 Category:BIONICLE: Universe Film Series Category:Blog posts